


Lightening Crashes

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, billy hargrove - Freeform, protective boyfriend Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: A winter storm scares you into calling Billy to come over and comfort you but he finds something else better to comfort you with. When Christmas comes around you and Billy exchange gifts.





	Lightening Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut

It was a cold and rainy day in December, and it was a week before Christmas. Streets were busier than usual and stores were packed with the hustle and bustle of last minute Christmas shoppers. You had yet to find Billy a Christmas present, you weren’t really sure what to get, it was one of the things you disliked about Christmas time, not being able to figure out what to get people. You were out shopping for Nancy and her family, since you were going spend time with them that day like you did last year. The mall was over crowded than you would have liked, people always getting in the way, slow shoppers and kids with colds coughing their germs into the air annoyed you the most. You were looking for a perfume to get Nancy that she had been talking about, you looked everywhere but finally found it. You went to the men’s cologne section and found this one that you absolutely loved the smell of! All you could do was imagine Billy wearing it and having your face glued to him 24/7. So you decided to get it for him. Upon leaving the store, a poster caught your eye across the way so you went to check it out. Metallica was suppose to be playing a concert in a near by town at the end of January and tickets were on sale now! ‘ _Hell yes’_ you thought to yourself, that would be the most perfect gift for Billy since he loves them! So you go to find where they were selling tickets and purchased two of them. You were so excited you couldn’t wait to see what his reaction was going to be when you gave him his gift.

When you left the mall, it was starting to rain pretty hard. Great. Last thing you wanted to do was get your hair wet and you had left your umbrella in your car. So you pulled your jacket above your head and made a bee line towards your car, almost slipping on the wet road as you got close to your car. On the way home, the radio was interrupted by a weather news broadcast warning everyone to expect a severe thunderstorm with strong winds and possible tornado warning by the evening. You groaned to the news alert, not really happy about this sudden storm warning. Thunderstorms were not your favorite what so ever. You had always been scared of them since you were a little kid and you nearly about had an anxiety attack one time being stuck at home alone during a big storm that happened back in California. 

You finally made it home and it seemed like as soon as you stepped inside, the rain came down harder and the wind started to whip around. ‘ _Great!_ ’ You were not loving this and you contemplated calling Billy to have him come over and ride the storm out with you. After putting the things you bought at the mall away, you got into some comfortable clothes and grabbed your comforter off your bed and went to the living room. That’s when the first thunder clap happened. Your heart dropped out of your chest and raced in a thumping mess on the floor. You ran to the phone and called Billy. After about five rings he finally answered the phone.

“Hello?” His voice sounding gruff on the other end.

“Hey babe! What are you doing?” You tried to hide how scared your voice sounded but you didn’t really do a good job..

“Hey princess! Just watching some t.v. What’s wrong, you okay?” Billy started to sound concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I think. I don’t know, this is going to sound so stupid but, this storm is freaking me the hell out and I don’t want to be here alone. I was wondering if you would come over and keep me company?” Another clap of thunder boomed throughout the sky and you whined into the phone.

“Aw my baby is scared of a little thunderstorm? It’s not going to hurt you, you know. It’s just a storm, you’re safe inside.” Billy was feeling amused by how you were scared by the thunder.

“I know that Billy. That’s beside the point. I just don’t like the loud noise. I’ve never been a fan of thunderstorms. Come on please baby, come stay with me. Plus, I miss you and I want to see you.” You whined and begged him.

“But, you just saw me yesterday babe.” Billy pointing out an obvious fact.

Another crackle of thunder boomed across the sky, sounding like it was over your house now. “Billy please! I’ll even suck your dick if I have to, just please get your fucking ass over here!!” You were sounding desperate and trying to hold back tears.

“Alright babe, it’s okay calm down. Let me get dressed and I’ll be right over.” Billy said to you and hung up.

You take your comforter off your bed and wrap it around you and sit on the couch in the living room to wait for him. You turned your stereo on to listen to some music for some background noise  The storm was getting intense outside and you were trying to do everything you could to stay calm. But the thunder was coming close together and the lightening was relentless, you couldn’t stand sitting still any longer so you got up and started pacing your living room, trying to control your breathing. You knew you were acting ridiculous, that this was just a stupid storm, trying to calm yourself down made it that much worse. You hear Billy’s car roar into your drive way and you couldn’t be more thankful to hear such a beautiful sound. 

Billy walks in and see’s you pacing. Once he closed the door and walked into the living room, you ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Damn baby, you’re shaking! You really weren’t kidding when you said you hated thunderstorms! It’s okay baby, I’m here now, you’re safe.” Billy kissed you on your forehead and wrapped his arms around you tight. You hugged him close and listened to his heart beating, hoping it would calm you down. Eventually it did, your heart beat matched his and your shaking subsided. You were feeling better now that you were in his arms.

“Thank you.” You leaned your head up to look at him in his eyes. 

“For what princess?” Billy looking into yours.

“For driving in the rain to come and be with me. I really do appreciate it. You could of just told that I was acting like a baby, that I was being ridiculous. But you didn’t and you showed up anyways because I asked you to. So, thank you.” 

Billy takes his hand and brushes your hair to the side of your face behind your ear and rests his hand on your cheek, gliding his thumb over it. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” You giggled at him, smiling. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling I was. You’re adorable yourself, you know.” Billy lets out a loud chuckle. 

“Yeah I know.” You both laugh at each other.

You lean up and press your lips against his, sucking and licking his luscious lips. Dropping the blanket you had around you, you wrap your arms around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his neck. He let out a low grumble beneath his chest, you knew it excited him when you used your nails to scratch any part of his body, he was like a dog who loved to get it’s belly scratched. 

“Princess, if you keep scratching me like that, I’m gonna go full on dog and start shakin’ my leg.” Billy said between your kiss.

“Haha, hmmm, shake away baby.” You deepen your kiss against his, slipping your tongue between his lips, swirling it against his tongue, taking his bottom lip in your mouth and sucked on it till you let it go and flop back against his mouth. You un-tuck his shirt and slip your hands under and scratch your nails down his back, making his rumble deepen in his chest and his body shivered against yours.

“Fuckin shit princess, are you trying to kill me here? At this rate, I’m going to have to take full advantage of you in that bed of yours.” Billy glides his hands down your body, over your hips to your ass and squeezes your cheeks. You let out a small moan and press into his body more, only to feel his growing member against you.

“I’m not stopping you. Do what you want with me.” With that, Billy moves his hands under your ass and picks you up, you wrapping your legs around him and takes off to your room, tossing you on your bed. 

“Dang, big daddy all aggressive. Someone’s excited! Maybe I should scratch you more often!” You told him, smiling, wiggling your eyebrows.

“You’re a naughty girl my princess, begging me to come over because your scared and then doing this to me? Looks like you got me hooked around that pretty little finger of yours.” 

Billy starts to take off his jacket and tosses it on the floor. Then he slowly unbuttons his shirt while slowly swaying his hips from side to side to the beat of the music that’s still playing in the living room, he takes it off and tosses it across the room. He then moves his hands slowly down his stomach till he reaches the button on his jeans and unbuttons it and slowly pulls down his zipper, spreading it just wide enough to show you his growing hard on through his boxers. As he starts to roll his stomach and hips, he starts to slide his jeans down ever so slowly, taking his boxers along with it, teasing you showing you his hard cock inch by inch. He crawls on the bed and hovers over you and lays on top of you and stares deeply in your eyes. Your breathing was becoming more frequent, that strip tease he did got you all hot and bothered.

“So now, I’m going to make you pay for teasing me. You can bet that beautiful little face of yours that I’m going to…” He leans his head down to kiss the left side of your neck. “tear that…” Billy switches to the right side of your neck to give it a kiss. “ass…” then he moves to the front of your neck to bite your throat and lets out a low growl, “apart!” 

All you could manage to do was stare at him, lips parted, panting softly, body quaking, desperate for his touch, his mouth over your body, his hard ribbed length in your hot throbbing core. “Fuck.” You whispered. 

“Take off your clothes, now!” Billy leaning in whispering in your ear.

Billy get’s off you giving you enough room to sit up to take off your sweater, then you lay back down and pull down your sweats, Billy helping you take them the rest of the way off. He leans down into you, grinding his hips and hard on into you, licking a stripe up your chest, to the side of your neck, sucking hard leaving you with a purple bruise. He makes his way back down your chest, kissing your breast, taking your erect nipple in his mouth, sucking biting and licking while he massages your other breast in his hand, switching sides he does the same to the other one. He moves his way down, leaving opened mouth kisses down your stomach, to your naval, licking the rest of the way down to your throbbing mound. Billy spreads your lips apart and sticks his tongue in your hot, dripping pussy and licks his way up to your clit, running his tongue in circles, wiggling his tongue from side to side, making figure eight’s. Your moaning and groaning, grabbing on to his hair, pulling it. You wrap your legs around his head and squeeze, your legs are starting to twitch, but he holds them down as he continues to lick and suck on your throbbing clit. 

“Shit Billy, you’re going to make me cum” You scream out at him. He stops and looks at you. “Oh no you don’t baby girl, not yet. I’m not finished with you. Get on your knee’s.” As you do so, the music that is playing in the living room switches to the song [ _ **‘The Four Horsemen’ by Metallica**_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DC4nCy5CITc8&t=Y2Q5OGU0MDNkNmVmMTQ2NWNkODdiODUzZjliYzFlYzZjOTE0YWFlNyxDUjIyVmZCRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai_aHQhpbqWVUVDyYX9KbnQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdacremontgomerylover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171653048510%2Flightening-crashes). Billy starts to laugh, “Oh man, this couldn’t have been perfect timing. Princess, I’m about to rock your world. Better hang on tight!” 

And with that, he positions his cock at your entrance then he slams his cock into your pussy, making you scream out and starts fucking you to the beat of the song. Faster during the fast beats and slowing down to the slower beats. When the drums stop, he stops. When the beat goes to every other beat, he pounds you to those beats. The faster the beat goes, the harder he pounds into that throbbing wet pussy. “Oh mother fuck….Billy…Oh my god, aaahhh shiiittt.” Your screaming profanities you’ve never screamed so much before, grabbing a hold of your sheets and holding on for dear life as he fucks the shit outta you. While he’s pounding you, he gets away with slipping his middle finger in your asshole. You didn’t notice until you start cumming and as your pussy and ass clench is when you felt his finger in your hole. You’re screaming so loud, you were sure the neighbors would hear you. Towards the end of the song Billy finally busts his load in your pussy, grunting and groaning. digging his fingers in your hip so deep you were sure he was going to leave finger print bruises. Your body was weak from your major orgasm that your body falls to the bed, making his cock slide out from your pussy. Billy falling to the bed right next to you, sweaty and out of breath. You couldn’t move or say anything. You laid there breathing heavy, moaning still because your pussy is throbbing from his hard thrusts.

“Fuck Billy, I think you broke my pussy. It hurts so good, it will not stop throbbing. And… did you stick your finger in my ass? What the fuck!” 

“Oh yes princess, I certainly did. Man, it was hot! Your tight asshole around my finger, hmm mmm mmm! I told you I was going to make you pay. How did you like your punishment?” Billy turns over to face you, you’re still laying on your stomach, not being able to move. All you managed to do was groan at him. It was enough to let him know that you thoroughly enjoyed it. 

“You definitely are not touching me for the next week! I’m going to be so damn sore! Fuck babe. My stomach hurts so bad right now!” You managed to force out a breathless giggle.

“Good, glad I did my job right. You feel better love?” Billy was running his fingers up and down your back, getting goosebumps to rise to the surface of your skin.

“Much better. I forgot it’s storming out. I definitely needed that distraction. You’re the best babe.” You move closer to him and gave him a kiss and rolled onto your back, letting Billy scooch over to you more and resting his head on your boob while he played with the other one. 

“I know I am. Makes me happy that I can make you happy. Damnit princess, your skin is so soft! I just wanna lay on your pillows forever, I’m so comfortable.” You started laughing really hard, making Billy’s head bounce against your chest.

“Hey, quit making it earthquake. Your boob feels like a water bed.” Billy made you laugh even harder this time, looking down, you see his head bouncing against your chest, which made you laugh even more.

“Oh my god I’m dying here babe, stop!” You accidentally let out a snort, which made you start screaming with laughter. Billy couldn’t help but start laughing with you, making his own head bounce against your boob. 

“This water bed is getting out of control! Calm yourself woman, making me sea sick and shit.” You thought you were never going to breathe again, you were laughing so hard. You squeezed your legs closed because you were about to piss yourself.

“Holy shit, I’m gonna pee!” You pushed his head off of you, jumping off the bed and running to your bathroom as fast as you could to make it to the toilet in time, slamming the door behind you.

“Hey, come back here with my pillows!” Billy yelled out to you. You started screaming with laughter again, your bladder gushing out in a waterfall.

“Oh my god Billy stop, you’re killing me here. My sides are aching!” You finally finished and came out of the bathroom, Billy still laying in the same position you left him in. Still giggling, you crawled back into bed with him and laid on your back so he could rest his head on your boob again. 

“Yay, my pillows are back!” Billy said excitedly.

“Haha, yeah and they’re cold too!” You said, shivering.

Billy started laughing. “I know, your hard nipple is poking me in my eye.”

You start laughing again at his comment. “Holy hell Billy, my cheeks are killing me already, and my poor stomach. Ugh.” You rub your hand over your stomach, trying to sooth your aching muscles.

“I just love making you laugh. Your laugh is cute and contagious. And isn’t that what I’m here for, to make you feel better?” Billy said, running circles on your soft skin with his fingers.

“Yes baby, you made me feel completely better and I love you for that. Thank you.” You rubbed your fingers through his hair, playing with his curls in between your fingers. 

“I love you more.” Billy lifted his head and kissed your boob and laid back down.

“You’re so cute, I swear.” You said, giggling again.

“I know I am.” Billy said, smiling against you and letting out a sigh. “As much as I don’t want to, but I need to get going. The storm seems to be dying down so I think its safe to drive.” You whined at him.

“I’m sorry princess, if I could stay the night I would. But my dad would have my head nailed to the wall if I was gone till tomorrow without permission.” Billy groaned, not wanting to get up. 

“I know. It just sucks when you have to leave, would rather have you stay with me forever.” You pouted.

“Maybe some day princess. Just not tonight.” Billy lifted his head off you and leaned his head up to give you a couple of kisses before getting off the bed to start getting dressed. You get up also, putting your clothes back on. 

You walk Billy out to the living room, picking your comforter up off the ground to wrap around you again, walking with him to the door. Billy turns around to look at you.

“Thanks for making my night princess. Glad you called me to come over, wish it stormed like this every night!” Billy went closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist while you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You’re welcome baby. Thanks for coming to recuse me. I’d let you take my pillows home to sleep on, but I kinda need them.” You both started giggling. You leaned up on your toes to give Billy a loving kiss, biting his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Love you princess.”

“Love you more!”

Billy opens the door and walks out. It was too cold to stand there and watch him get to his car, so you closed the door and go back to sit on your couch to listen to the radio. A few minutes later, Billy walks back in through your door.

“Missing me already huh!” You said to Billy.

“My fucking car won’t start! I think my battery is dead. Fuck!” Billy barked out, clearly peeved.

“Oh no Billy, that sucks! I’m sorry about that.” You felt bad now for making him drive over to your house because now his car was stuck.

“What sucks even more is that I don’t have the money to buy a new battery. And my dad won’t give me the money for it either, I know it. He’ll just tell me to get a job so I can pay for it myself.” Billy ran his fingers through his hair, blowing out a gust of air between his lips. 

“I’m sorry. But I’m sure we can figure something out. In the meantime, why don’t you just take my car and drive it home. You can keep it till your car get’s a new battery.” You get up and grab your keys to take your car key off your key chain, handing it to him.

“Oh no Y/N, you don’t have to do that. I can walk home, it’s no big deal. You keep your car, I’ll figure something out.” Billy said to you in a guilty tone.

“Like hell your walking home! It’s fucking cold out and it’s still raining. I don’t mind you taking my car for tonight, its not like I’m going anywhere. Just take it babe, it’s alright, I promise. You can either keep my car till you get a battery or I’ll take it back and if you need to go anywhere, just give me a call and I can pick you up and take you anywhere you need to go. We can work it out, no worries.” You reassured him, grabbing onto his hand and taking it in yours. 

“Thank you my princess, you truly are a lifesaver. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you, you’re too good to me.” Billy was looking in your eyes, looking a bit sad.

“No, I’m perfect for you. I believe we were meant for each other, that’s why we get along so well, we both make each other happy. I wouldn’t have it any other way!” You took a step towards Billy, wrapping your arms around his waist, hugging him.

“God, I love you so much Y/N. I really don’t know what I would do without you, you seriously are the best girlfriend a guy could have.” Billy took your face in his hands and gave you a long kiss, making your knees weak and your heart flutter.

“I love you too baby. Now get going before your dad turns your head into a taxidermy!” 

“Right! Ok, bye princess” Billy laughs and gives you another kiss before leaving again. This time you stood at the door way to make sure he made it out ok.

* * *

It was now Christmas eve, you finished the rest of your shopping the day before when Billy finally gave you your car back. He still didn’t have a battery for his Camero, but you decided to change that when you went out and bought him a battery for it for Christmas. He was frustrated because he didn’t have the money for one and his dad wouldn’t help him get one, so he moped and whined a lot. You didn’t want to wait till Christmas day to give it to him so you called him up to see if he would come over.

“Hello?” Susan said after answering the phone.

“Hi Susan, it’s Y/N. Is Billy around?”

“Hi Y/N, yes he is, hold on a second.” Susan puts the phone down and gets Billy.

“Hi princess! What’s up?” Billy says after picking up the phone.

“Hey babe. Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for a little bit? I’ll come and pick you up.” You said to him, while twirling the phone cord around your finger.

“What’s wrong Y/N, can’t get enough of me?” Billy said in a joking tone.

“Ha, oh baby I can never get enough of you. I miss you, I want you, I need you please.” You laughed.

“Oh is that right! You want another repeat of the other night?” 

“Haha, maybe. We’ll see. I just really want you to come over, I actually have something for you.”

“Ohhh, is it something naughty?” Billy starts giggling into the phone.

“Oh my god babe, you’re in a dirty mood aren’t ya? You’re so funny.” You said laughing at him.

“Aren’t I always?” 

“I’m not even going to answer that because I already know. Alright, I’m on my way to get you, so be ready!” You were getting anxious, already wanting to get off the phone.

“I’m ready princess, hurry up!” 

“Ok ok, I’m leaving, bye!” 

You hang up and went to grab your jacket and keys and head out the door. Once you get Billy, you guys head back to your place. When you and Billy get inside, he takes a hold of you and bring you close to him and he plants a kiss to your lips, rubbing his hands all over your ass. You push his face away to look at him.

“Did you think I wanted you over here just for a fuck session?” You asked Billy, looking in his eyes.

“Well….yeah. Don’t you want to baby? You’re looking so hot right now, I just want to take your clothes off.” Billy said to you flirtatiously while running his index finger over your lips. 

“You know I definitely would, but that’s not the number one reason why I wanted you over here. I actually want to give you one of your Christmas presents early.”

“No, why don’t you just save it for tomorrow? We’ll see each other in the evening when you get back from Nancy’s. We can exchange gifts then”

“I have more for you, I just want to give you this particular one right now. Come on please, just open it!” You took his hands in yours and gave them a squeeze.

“Princess, you’re so impatient!” Billy squeezed your hands back.

“I know. But I promise this will be worth it being opened a day early!” You leaned up and kissed his chin. You brought him over to sit on the couch, you went to grab his present from under your tree and handed it to him.

“Wow Y/N, it’s heavy! What the heck did you get me?” He asked, looking puzzled.

“Open it and find out!” You patted the top of the box, wanting him to open it. He rips the paper apart to reveal the box that had the picture of a car battery on it.

“Y/N, no you didn’t! What are you doing baby, these are expensive! You didn’t have to buy it for me, I would have found a way to buy one. Gosh baby, I can’t believe this.” Billy was in shock and disbelief, he just sat there and shook his head, looking at the battery.

“Billy, it’s no big deal! I wanted to get it for you because I know how much you needed it and how much you miss your Camero. I didn’t mind, I promise. If I didn’t want to then I wouldn’t have bought it. I’m your girlfriend and I want to do what I can to help you out so this is me helping out.” You placed your hand on Billy’s knee, giving it a squeeze.

“Wow Y/N. I don’t know what else to say. Thank you, so much. I appreciate this a lot.” Billy went back to looking at the box, not believing he finally had a battery for his car.

“You’re welcome baby! I’m happy you get to have your Camero back.” You get up off the couch and offer Billy your hand. “Come on, let’s go install it in your car.”  Billy get’s up and takes your hand, you both go outside to your driveway to his Camero. You held the battery while Billy popped the hood to his car, taking the old battery out and putting in the new one. Once installed, he closed the hood and went to start his car and it roared to life! 

“WOOOOOOOO! Haha, now that’s what I’m talking about! Listen to my baby purr!” Billy yelled out excitedly from his car. 

“Yay! I’m so glad it worked!!” You clapped, excited for Billy. He turns off his car and gets out, runs over to you picking you up and giving you a hug. 

“All because of you princess! You really are the best, you know that?”

“I know I am. What can I say, you bring out the best in me.” You gave Billy a kiss, he sets you down to take your face in his hands, kissing you back softly. You start shivering against him due to how cold it was outside, Billy started laughing at you.

“Come on, lets get you inside. I’ll warm you up real quick!”

“Survival 101? Ok yeah, I’m down with that. Let’s get naked and warm up!” You take off your shirt and ran inside the house, laughing on the way. 

“Oh my god Y/N, you’re crazy!” Billy yelled out to you.

He ran after you laughing his head off. Once inside he grabbed you and wrapped his arms around your shivering body, rubbing his large rough hands up and down your back and arms to create enough friction to warm you up while pressing his lips on top of your head. You stood there against his chest, eyes closed, humming at the feel of his hands over your skin that’s now laced with goosebumps. When his fingers grazed the bottom of your back and up your sides, it sent a shiver up your spine, making you moan out. You looked at Billy, running your hands up his chest to take off his jacket and next his shirt. You wrap your arms around his neck, scratching the back of his head and neck, running your nails down the top half of his back and back up to his neck again. He shivers against your touch and smiles at you.

“Damnit princess, there you go with those nails again. I’m about to go belly up so you could do that to my tummy like a playful puppy who wants a belly rub.” 

“Well then, let’s take care of that, shall we?” You hooked your index finger through the top edge of his jeans and dragged him in your room, pushing him on your bed and crawling on top of him. You lean forward slightly, placing your hands on his chest and ran your fingernails down his body and back up again. You felt Billy shaking, realizing he was making his leg shake like a dog would do once you found its secret scratching spot. 

“Hahaha, Billy! You are too much. What a good boy you are and you know what good boys get?” 

Billy shook his head no, grinning up at you. You then lean into him and start kissing him, slipping your tongue in his mouth while your grinding hard against his member, making him moan out. He slips his hands up your sides and on your back to unhook your bra, taking it off of you and tossing it on the floor. You scoot down enough to unbutton his jeans, making sure to rub your hand firmly against him while you pulled his zipper down. You slide off the bed so you could pull his jeans and underwear all the way off while you take off your bottoms. Crawling back on top of him, you go back to kissing him while you grind against him again while he held onto your hips, biting his lip as you pull away, grazing your lips to his jaw line placing kisses and licks when you get to the crook of his neck. You bit down on him, eliciting a moan to come from Billy’s throat. You guided yourself down on his hard cock making sure to take him in you slowly, once you hit the bottom of his cock you lean back up and start bouncing on him taking your time but increasing your speed every few seconds till you were fucking him hard. Moans and cries were escaping your lips at the feel of his ridged cock in your tight core and at the feel of his hands gripping your hips as you thrusted him. Billy bends his legs and places his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up into your movements, as you fucked down on him, he came up fucking you fast, Billy’s grunts and moans were getting louder as you started screaming in pleasure, gasping at each and ever thrust his cock made into your throbbing pussy.

“Oh fuck Billy, I’m gonna cum…” you screamed out at him, which had him fucking you harder as he pushed you down by your hips. Your cries of pleasure ripple through your body making you stop fucking him while he kept fucking you while you road out your orgasm. Billy stops once your body goes limp, laying his body back down on the bed. You sat there on top of him while your pussy muscles contracted around cock, not really wanting it to end. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good. Can you feel that?” You asked him.

“Yeah princess, your throbbing pussy feels so good around my cock. I’m almost there, think you can muster up another fuck?” Billy’s breathing is heavy as he’s desperately wanting to release his load in you. You nodded, leaning down over him you began fucking him again. Billy grabs onto the sides of your face and starts kissing you passionately, wanting him to climax you arch your back pulling your hips forward and back, he bites down hard on your lip as he let out a loud moan.

“Doesn’t that feel good baby? Release your load in my pussy baby, I want to feel your hotness all in me, just a little more baby yeah?” You repeated the same motion increasing your speed as you kept your back arched. Billy’s moans got louder as his body started to twitch you fucked him faster as you felt him explode in you, releasing full grunts and cries each time you fucked him. When his body went limp you slid off him and laid on the bed next to him, tired but satisfied.

“Fuck Y/N, you really are amazing you know that? Man that was awesome!” Billy ran his hands up his face and through his hair, letting out a huge sigh.

“It was definitely enjoyable, you make me feel so good Billy, you make my orgasms feel so intense…fuck, it’s great!” You turn over on your side and cuddle up next to him as he wrapped his arm around you, rubbing his fingers up and down your back, which was enough to put you to sleep. 

You wake up an hour later when you felt Billy move from under you getting off the bed. Once you realize that you fell asleep, you sat up on the bed apologizing to him.

“Oh man I’m so sorry babe for falling asleep on you, I didn’t mean to. It’s just when you started rubbing my back….I couldn’t help it.” You let out a small laugh, getting up from the bed to stretch.

“No need to be sorry love, I loved watching you sleep. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. I didn’t mean to wake you, it’s just I have to get back home before my dad has a cow.” 

“No, no it’s okay. I don’t want you to get in trouble, it is getting late.” You both put your pants back on and head out to the living room to find your shirts you had thrown to the floor. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave baby, you’re so warm and comfy.” You wrapped your arms around Billy, hugging him tight, Billy doing the same to you.

“I know, I don’t want to leave either. But we’ll see each other tomorrow, okay? Just let me know when you get back from Nancy’s and I’ll come over.” Billy said to you as he rubbed the bad of his thumb across your bottom lip.

“Okay. I’ll give you a call once I get home. Merry Christmas my love!” 

“Merry Christmas princess. I love you!”

“I love you too!!” You placed your hands on Billy’s cheeks and gave him a couple of kisses on his lips before he left.

Christmas morning arrived, you head over to Nancy’s house with your boat load of Christmas presents for the family, spending all morning ripping gifts apart and digging through the sea of torn wrapping paper just to find anything. You stayed till the early evening after having Christmas dinner with the family, even bringing a plate of food back home for Billy. You finally made it home after a long day of festivities and singing Christmas carols, which was a tradition for them. After calling Billy letting him know you were home, he was much too delighted to make it to your house after having to be stuck hanging out with his asshole of a father and his new wife all day.

“Baby, thank you for rescuing me. I was drowning in that living room being forced to hang out with my dad and step mom and sister, I haven’t been able to lock myself in my room since this morning!” Billy complained to you when he walked through your front door.

“That bad, huh? Yikes! Well, you don’t have to worry about that now. We have two whole days to ourselves, alone in my house! Just glad your dad was cool with you staying over.” 

“Yeah he was definitely cool with it, maybe he just wanted me to get out of the house so he wouldn’t have to look at me anymore, I don’t know and I don’t care. All I care about is that I get to be with you, my princess.” Walking up to you, Billy takes your hips in his hands and brings you closer to him while you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Me too baby. Now kiss me please and then let’s open presents!” You push Billy’s head down to you, taking his upper lip between your lips while he wrapped his lips around your bottom lip, kissing gently and slowly. 

“Man I love kissing you, who knew your lips would be so soft Billy!” You giggled. Billy frowned at your comment.  
  
“Hey! I take pride in my lip care, of course they’re soft! Wouldn’t want to have rough lips when I’m kissing other girls!” A smirk rose on his face, knowing his come back would get to you. 

“You asshole!” You gasped and smacked Billy on his arm. “You better not be kissing other bitches or I’d have to kick their asses, including yours! Just for that comment, you’re not kissing me anymore for the rest of the night!” You frowned at him, about to turn away from him but he grabs you and brings you back to him.

“Princess, you know I’m only joking with you. I’m not kissing other girls, just you and you only. Fuck all those other skanks, you’re the one I want, always and forever.” Billy looked you in your eyes lovingly, ghosting his hand across your cheek, brushing you hair out of your face and placing it behind your ear. You let out a sigh followed by a small smile on your face, when he says words like that to you, how can you stay mad at him? You couldn’t. He had a way with words and it made you weak like he had you wrapped around his finger.

“Fine. But if I ever find out, it’s ass kicking time!” You laughed. “Okay, lets go open presents now, yeah?” Billy nodded his head excitedly like a little kid, running to the couch to sit down. You go to grab his gifts from under your tree and go to sit down with him.

“You first!” You said, handing him one of his gifts. Billy rips open the wrapping paper to reveal the cologne you got him. 

“Wow, it was like you read my mind Y/N! I’ve been wanting to get this one for awhile, just never took the time to go out and get it. Thanks babe!”

“Ha, how cool is that! I smelled it and about died. It smells sooo good! Put some on, I wanna see how it smells on you.” Billy opens the box, taking the bottle out to open it and spritzed some on. You lean into his neck and gave him a sniff, your eyes fluttered behind your eyelids.

“Mmmm, my god this smells amazing on you! You are so wearing this every time you’re around me!” You said to Billy as you took a little nibble on the side of his neck.

“Ok, you next” Billy hands you a medium size flat box. You rip the paper off and lift open the black velvet lid to reveal a heart pendant necklace. 

“Oh my gosh Billy, this is so beautiful!! I love it, thank you babe!” You gasped, taking the pendant and holding it between your fingers.

“You’re welcome princess! You deserve it and much more!” Billy smiled at you. “Do you want me to help you put it on?” 

“Yes please!” you exclaimed. Taking the necklace from it’s place in the box, you handed it to Billy and turned your position on the couch so your back was facing him. Placing the necklace over your neck, you lift your hair above your neck while Billy carefully clasped the necklace. 

“Looks beautiful on you princess!” Billy said to you as he held the pendent in his hand and resting it gently against your chest, leaning in and giving you a kiss.

“You do have great taste Billy, I love this so much!” 

You grab Billy’s other present and hand it to him. He opens the rectangle box to see the two Metallica concert tickets you bought. Billy’s mouth drops, not believing what he’s seeing.

“What?! Metallica tickets? You are serious princess?! This is fucking awesome!” Billy looked at you with a huge smile on his face. “But this must have cost you a fortune, along with the car battery!! Why are you spending so much money on me?” 

You put your hand on the back of Billy’s head, stroking his hair. “Because babe, I wanted to. You’re worth it to me and I love to spoil you, love to see you happy. It’s my job! Glad you like them though. I was so excited to see there were tickets for sale, I had to get them! Plus, they don’t play in Indiana often so this was the best opportunity to go see them.” 

“I just don’t like it, I love it! This really is amazing and I’m grateful for you! Can’t believe we get to see Metallica together. Thank you so much love!” Billy wrapped his arms around you and gave you a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You’re very welcome babe. You deserve it!”  

Billy hands you your other present. “Hmm, wonder what they could be?” you wondered to Billy, giving him a smile. You rip open the paper to see a 8x10 frame with a picture of you and Billy together that Nancy took one time at a BBQ you had at your house awhile back not long after you and Billy got together. You were sitting on his lap, both of you with big grins on your faces looking really happy. 

“Awe Billy! I absolutely love this!! This is my most favorite picture of us together and now it’s in a frame! This is so sweet baby, thank you!!” you clutched the picture frame against your chest, giving it a hug, tears were welling up in your eyes.

“You’re welcome princess! I was hoping you would like it. Hopefully we can fill your bare living room walls with pictures of us. It’s looking pretty sad in here.” You and Billy laughed, looking around the room.

“Yeah it does look pretty boring in here. I just didn’t have any pictures to hang up after moving here, so I just kept the walls blank. But this is perfect Billy, it truly is! Now I want to have all kinds of pictures taken of us so I can put them up in frames.” You took the frame and set it down on your coffee table, walking over to Billy and straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. You placed kisses on his lips, one right after another, thanking him in between pecks. 

“I love you Billy. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas princess. I love you too!” 


End file.
